Black Wolf, Golden Fox
by X-x-x-Naru-Koi-x-x-X
Summary: In a world of animal-humanoids, Naruto is part of a rare race of golden foxes, that was believed to have died out. This story follows him through his, "trials of youth". Highschoolfic M.themes NarutoXOtherCharacter GaaraXHinata Sum. Inside. ON HIATUS
1. Authors Note

**PLEASE READ! **

**AUTHORS NOTE! : This is mainly for my past readers. New readers please go on ahead and read the story, and in exchange, please read the note at the end! Thank you! :)**

Okay, so. This _is_ the same story that was on here before, just re written, edited, and sounds a little less.. crazy/hectic/how a fourteen year old would write. And I toned Naruto's excitement down just a touch, nothing serious. I know you may be wondering, what does this have to do with anything? Can't I just wait till you put the next chapter up and continue reading then? Uh. Well. Yes you can do that. But I'd rather you actually re read this one so you don't get mixed up by any changes, however small they may be.

So! Go on ahead and read now, and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: In which Naruto is foolish

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I wish I did though. :(

**Chapter 1: **In which Naruto embarrasses himself.

.

.

Naruto woke up, stretching out. He smacked the off button the the alarm clock and smiled. He loved waking up before the alarm went. It always made him feel accomplished. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He got up and grabbed a towel off the back of his desk chair, heading to take a shower. Afterwards, as Naruto stood in his room looking himself over in his mirror, he wondered if his outfit was a little too obnoxious. The black skinny jeans, snug black t shirt over the tight long sleeved orange shirt, and the black and white checkered slip on vans.

He smiled at the orange belt slung around his waist, and the black and orange striped arm bands which went up to just past his elbows. He had just bought them yesterday. After all, he had to look good for the first day of school. Everyone had gone away for summer vacation, or had been busy working, so he was glad to be able to see his friends again. His golden fox ears twitched nervously, and his golden, white tipped tail swished slowly behind him. He bit his lip nervously as he ran a brush through his spiky blond locks. _'There!'_ He grinned at his reflection. He grabbed his bag from the desk top beside him, and turned to the door and froze.

"Oh crap! Where's my cell?" He yelled. He then dropped his bag, and dropped to the floor searching frantically through his messy room trying to find the phone.

"Ahem..." Naruto twisted and looked at the doorway. A tall girl with long red hair stood there. She had red, white tipped ears, and a red and white tail to match. She was dressed in a long, black skirt, and a blood-red silk blouse. She also had his phone in her hand! He jumped up and grabbed the cell, and hugged it.

"Thank god I've found you!"The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Are you done, or do you want me to leave you two alone for a minute?" She said with a grin. He glared at her.

"Get out of my damn apartment, Kyuubi! Just 'cause you live next door isn't an excuse to break in." He growled, grabbing his bag and pushing her out of his room into the hall. She smirked and followed him down the hall to the kitchen.

"Oh, but you don't mean that, do you Nana chan?" He turned and growled at her, ignoring her fake hurt expression. "Don't call me that Kyu..." She just grinned.

"Whatever you say Nana chan" She said smiling as she walked into the living room. Naruto gritted his teeth and walked over to the cupboards, only to find a bowl of ramen on the counter ready for him. He smiled slightly.

"Thanks for the food Kyu!" He called from the kitchen. A _'Hm'_ of acknowledgement came from the living room. He smiled and looked at the wall clock, and gasped. He only had 20 minutes to get to school. He popped his head around the corner and looked at Kyuubi on his couch.

"Kyu! I need a ride!"

"Calm down Naruto, my car's waiting outside." She said non nonchalantly as she flipped through channels. He grinned.

"Thanks!" He shook his head as he ran back to dig into his ramen. _'Sometimes I think Kyu knows me too well..' _When he finished he tossed the bowl into the sink and shoved Kyu out the door, then locking it. He then rushed down the flight of stairs, and ran out to the car.

"Hey Kyuubi! Can I drive today?" She laughed.

"Sure, but do you at least have your head with you this time? I don't have the money right now to take care of another ticket just cause you _feel_ like speeding." She winked. He blushed.

"Yeah, Whatever..." He mumbled. She tossed him the car keys with a smirk.

"Don't crash my car, Nana chan, I can't afford another.."

"Yeah yeah...Whatever..." He said, getting into the drivers seat. He put the key in the ignition, and purred quietly along with it as it started up. He then grinned and pulled out of the parking lot. He quickly drove to school, careful of the speed limit, and made it school with 10 minutes to spare. He smiled at Kyuubi.

"Thanks! I owe you!" She laughed,

"Damn right you do! Bye Naru chan!" She then slipped into the drivers seat and drove out of sight. He grinned and turned around only to be met with a red haired boy with black ears and a black and white striped fluffy tail. The boy was dressed similar to Naruto, except with just a snug pair of black jeans with black skater shoes and a dark red t shirt and black leather gloves. Not to mention the pierced lip, heavy eyeliner around his green eyes and the non-existent eyebrows.

"Gaara!" He said tackling the boy trying to get a hug. Gaara grinned and just pushed him off.

"Calm down Naru..." Naruto smiled.

"Come on Gaara, I haven't seen you in forever! Show some love, baby!" he said with a grin, arms extended waiting for a hug. He then grabbed the fist shot at his face.

"Tsk, tsk.. That's no way to greet a friend." Gaara tugged his hand free.

"Whatever fox boy, lets go.." he said as he turned and walked towards the school. Naruto pouted for a second before catching up with Gaara.

"Whatcha' think? Think you got any classes with me this year?" Gaara smirked.

"If I don't, won't you just sign yourself up in them?" Naruto flashed a grin.

"Of course...You'd think they'd learn to put us in the same classes by now..."

"Hm.." Gaara and Naruto walked down the hallway to homeroom. They walked in, and were greeted with the noise of about 20 other kids. Naruto stuck his fingers in his ears.

"Damn they're loud..." Gaara smirked.

"Not as loud as you can be..." Naruto frowned. _'That sounded kinda like an innuendo..'_

"Whatever...You're just jealous..." Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Is that so...?" He then walked down the aisle to one of the empty seats in the back. Naruto frowned.

"What does that mean?" He asked confused. He thought for a moment before shrugging. He looked around at the students, pretty much all the same faces. A couple new students looked older, probably just some failed students. He noticed Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino in the corner. He smiled and headed towards them.

"Hey guys!" He yelled. Kiba and Hinata both acknowledged him with a "Hi!" and a wave. Kiba was wearing a dark red t shirt, and baggy black pants with chains, and black wristbands. He also had dark brown pointed dog ears, and a shaggy brown tail. Hinata was in a purple shirt, and black tights, with a tight, dark jean skirt over top, with black cat ears and a black and silver tail. Shino was in a black turtleneck, with baggy black pants, and his usual sunglasses. Shikamaru was in a dark jacket, with a white shirt underneath, and straight legged, dark blue jeans. Naruto went over and sat on the edge of Shikamau's desk. Shika looked at him, and muttered.

"You're so loud.. It's troublesome." and put his head down. Kiba snickered and Hinata giggled. Shino stayed silent. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and poked Shikamaru.

"I haven't seen you in months, and all you say is 'you're troublesome'? What kind of friend are you?" Shika raised his head, and glared up at the blond. Shika looked him over.

"Correction. I also said you were loud.." And with that he dropped his head back down. Naruto fumed.

"You jerk. I bet your just jealous!" Kiba laughed, showing off his sharp canines.

"What do you got that he don't, Blondie?" Naruto grinned slyly.

"Ears and a tail?" Hinata laughed.

"Lots of people don't have them Naruto." Naruto grinned and reached to pull lightly on her fluffy, silver and black tail.

"But you do Hina chan!" She blushed and her ears flattened against her head. Kiba laughed, and flung an arm around her shoulders.

"Its all in the breed Naruto! So what if Shika and Shino don't have ears?" Naruto stuck out his tongue at Kiba.

"I didn't say there was anything bad about it. Besides, it's better then being the only one of your kind. No one in this school will dare look at me twice cause I'm a damn freak." Hinata pulled away from Kiba and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"It's okay Naruto kun, We're still here." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Hina! You're too nice!" All of a sudden Naruto got a really weird look on his face. Then he grinned wide, and shouted over to Gaara. "I have an idea.. Hey Gaara! Wanna go out with Hinata? If anything it might get that stick out of your a-" Hinata blushed and slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth but it was too late. Gaara looked at Hinata thoughtfully, and shot a look at Naruto. He turned back to the window and muttered.

"I'll think about it..." Hinata blushed darker, and the guys laughed. Everyone in their grade, including Gaara, knew that Hinata liked him. Naruto winked at her.

"No worries, I'll talk him into it Hinata..." He whispered to her. Then the bell rang, and he smiled at them. "Talk to ya later..."

Naruto got up and walked across the back of the room to his seat. Gaara just ignored him and looked out the window. Naruto sat down next to Gaara, unfazed by his behaviour and pulled out his iPod and stuck the ear buds in his ears. He sat back in his seat, flipping through songs, waiting for the teacher to show up. Just as he thought that, Kakashi walked in. He was dressed in casual black slacks, and a white button shirt, and a scarf wrapped around his neck that covered his mouth, and had silver wolf ears and a silver shaggy wolf tail. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and yanked the earpieces out.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei! What are ya' doing coming to school so early?" Kakashi grinned, or at least that's what it looked like behind the scarf.

"Why Naruto, You know your education is all I care about." The class laughed. Naruto rolled his eyes, "So sensei, really. What's got you here so early? Normally we wouldn't see you for another 15 minutes at least."

Kakashi walked around his desk an sat behind it, and pulled out his book.

"Well, since you ask so nicely, _and_ you compliment my lateness, I'll tell you." He looked towards the rest of the class. "Class, we have a new student, Uchiha Sasuke." He turned his head to the door, "Yo, Uchiha, Get your ass in here." The class turned to the door, even Gaara turned away from the window to check it out.

He could hear the audible gasps as he craned his neck to see over the kids sitting up, but when the guy comes into the room, a lot of the girls fainted, which made it a little easier to see. _'Why are they all fainting.. It's not like he's that great- Oh my god..'_ In walked the most beautiful guy Naruto had ever seen. _'It's like love at first sight!'_ He sighed. '_It may be a bit cliché, but I don't care. He's hot! I hope I get some classes with him.." _

He checked him out, taking in his appearance. He had black wolf ears, a shaggy black tail, black hair turning blue in the light. He was wearing a dark blue silk shirt, not buttoned up all the way, and black jeans that hugged at his waist, and black converse with blue laces.

His eyes widened a bit. _'Is that a fang? A fang on a string around his neck? That's.. kinda cute. And is...is that nail polish? Black nail polish?_ He couldn't help himself. He started laughing. As he did, he noticed everyone turned to look at him.

"Um...yes?" He got a few raised eyebrows, a little snickering, and, wait, that was Gaara's laugh! He turned to Gaara and glared at him. He just laughed harder at that. _'Some friends I got, eh?'_

A few people snickered, and a few turn back to their conversations. Gaara next to him notices a lot of the people are still staring and continues laughing at the blond. Naruto looks almost confused for a second, as he turns to Gaara, he raises an eyebrow at the red head, and then turns back to the class. Most of them aren't staring at him now, most of them are just watching out of the corners of their eyes. They watch as Naruto turned back to Sasuke, and sighed.

That made them all look at him weird, as Sasuke just smirked knowingly. Naruto seems to notice everyone staring again. He looks a bit flustered and embarrassed. Then he starts blushing. He quickly adverts from the eyes of his classmates, and his ears flatten. Gaara notices the blush and pokes the blond. He jumps up.

"Huh?" Gaara smiles lightly.

"Are you okay, Naru?" He blushes and nods his head.

"So, Sasuke kun. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The class turns back to the front, Kakashi, seemingly unaffected with the past minutes events, listened as he looked over the seating plan. Sasuke sighed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm uninterested in most things." He glanced around. "I've only recently moved here, so please be kind to me." He then smiled sweetly at the girls who had regained consciousness. "I'm sorry to say so ladies, but I'm also gay." With that, his bored expression fell back into place as he glanced at Kakashi. "So, where will I sit, sensei?" He asked, completely ignoring the various gasps and murmurs at his confession.

"You will sit beside.. Naruto kun." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he heard a "Eep!" from the back of the class. He turned to Kakashi, grinning.

"I'm guess I'm sitting by the blond?" Kakashi nodded. Sasuke smirked. He walked to the back of the class, and sat down beside Naruto. Naruto avoided his gaze, but still felt Sasuke staring at him intensely. He started blushing when he glanced out of the side of his eye and Sasuke was still staring. Sasuke looked him up and down. _'Hmm. I've heard of the race of gold foxes but I've never actually __seen one before. He's so stunning.. I almost thought it was a trick of the light in the beginning..' _He subtlety sniffed the air between them, and sighed inaudibly._ 'He smells delicious, like honey and strawberries.'_ Sasuke was silent with his thoughts until Kakashi stood up.

"Alright class, Here's your timetables.." He trailed off as he looked at the class as they sat in their desks. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose your thinking I'm actually gonna hand them out, do you? I may have been early today, but don't start thinking crazy. Sai kun, Here." He tossed the papers on a boy's desk. Sai sighed, and gathered the papers together neatly. Then he stood and walked around giving the students their timetables. When Gaara got his, he barely had a chance to look at it when Naruto got his and snatched Gaara's away to compare. Gaara sat with his hand outstretched, his eye twitching. He then took a deep breath, and let it out, muttering to himself.

"I will not hit Naruto.. I will _not_ hit Naruto.." Naruto gave him a funny look, then turned back to the papers. He read them quickly, grinning more as he read.

"Haha, a success! All the same classes! 1st period Math, 2nd period Gym, 3rd period English, 4th period Lunch, 5th period Art, 6th period Spare, and 7th period.. Photography!" Naruto grinned at Gaara. Gaara looked a bit ticked.

"Can you yell our schedules any louder? I'm sure you haven't woken Shikamaru yet..." They heard a muffled 'Yes he did.' from Shika. Naruto laughed and Gaara just shook his head.

"Oh, Whatever. Just stop yelling Naru." They heard a scoff from beside them. Naruto and Gaara turned to see Sasuke eyeing them in distaste.

"You mean I have all my classes with you two?" Naruto's jaw dropped.

"NO WAY!" He shrieked. He grabbed the paper from Sasuke's hand. "Shit...He's right..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well duh, dobe. I do know how to read." Naruto's eye twitched, and his ears folded back.

"What was that Teme?" Sasuke just smirked.

"You heard me.." Naruto growled, pointing a finger in his face.

"You better take it back, Teme!" Sasuke looked at the angry blond. He lowered his voice so only Naruto could hear.

"Uh, no, I don't think I won't. Because I bet that's as likely as you going out with me, right?" Naruto opened his mouth to yell back when the words sunk in, and his face turned dark red.

"Guhh?" Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe.."

"Augh! I am not a- a Dobe, you...you..Teme!" The bell rang, and everyone stood up gathering there things for class, ignoring the fight in the back. Gaara stood up and walked from the room pulling the still red faced, stuttering Naruto.

"Come on, Naru. He's not worth it. Lets go." Sasuke watched as the blond's eyes stayed on him till he was out of sight. He smirked. He got up and walked to the front of the class and as he was about to leave Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"You're gonna give me a lot of trouble, aren't you Sasuke?" Sasuke turned and, giving him an innocent expression.

"Why, no! I wouldn't dare do that.." He stopped and grinned evilly. "But.. I will cause that boy plenty." Kakashi shook his head.

"Just make sure he passes this year Uchiha, or I'll take you down with him." Sasuke nodded and walked out.

"Now let's see. Where is 11th grade math? Maybe I should have asked someone to take me on a tour.. Oh, forget it."Sasuke sniffed and walked off down the hall, following Naruto's scent.

.

.

.

**Authors Note : I'M SORRY IT'S SO LONG. STILL, PLEASE READ!**

So. Hello there again, my lovely readers. This is the re-written chapter of this story, which I promised who knows how long ago. I was looking through my emails today, and I realized people were _still_ reading this! So I kinda sat and thought about it for a bit, and decided I'd finally go through with the whole re-write-this-story plan. Which brings me to road block.

I'm kinda tired of the Sasuke/Naruto pairing. But I want to keep this chapter basically as it is, so I don't want to change up any of the major points in the chapter.

And you may be thinking "Well, you know, you already made an attraction apparent between Naruto and Sasuke! How can this not be a NXS Story?" Well, reader. Good question! But easily solved. I have about ten ways this story could play out already, with a romance between Sasu and Naru without making them fall in love and live "happily ever after".

So I'd like a little bit of feedback. Just write a quick review, saying a pairing or two you'd like to see, and you have two votes each! And yes, you can vote for the same pairing twice, if you really want it. I promise, I don't care if you review my actual story or not. Just give me some help on this one guys. This stoy is for you. Makes sense that you should help choose what you read, eh?

I'd perfer a pair picked from the following:

NaruXShika , NaruXKiba , NaruXNeji ...

AND. Yes, I'm open to other pairings. Feel free to name something else you'd like to see! These are just what I can see myself writing, but if you pick otherwise, I'll do my best! Sorry if anyone wants NaruXGaa. I plan on letting Hinata deal with Gaara. And I'd rather not put Sakura in with Naruto. She's a total snarky cow to him in the manga and anime. I just can't see them being happy.

That's it! I'll be back within the week, hopefully, and if you guys don't start reviewing your picks, I may just pick something for you! XD


End file.
